We wish to point out that in order for present hydraulic systems to transform and use hydraulic energy with an acceptable yield, they must use waterfall heights of over 2 meters, as under 2 meters the performance drops to levels that make the use of these bodies of water uneconomical.
The present hydraulic machines are generally classified as action and reaction turbines. Of the former, we find the so-called "PELTON" turbines with an ideal field of application between 20 and 300 meters high waterfalls.
In the second group, and in first place we find the so-called "FRANCIS" turbines with an application range of between 4 and 200 meters, while--in second place--we find those called "KAPLAN", with a vertical or horizontal axle with an application range of between 2 and 20 meters for the waterfall height.
Finally, we mention the so-called double impulse or cross-flow turbines whose application range varies between 2 and 200 meters of waterfall height.
From the present hydraulic machines mentioned, it is clear that no hydraulic machine exists for waterfall heights of less than 2 meters that offers a normally acceptable performance and which would make use of any of these machines economical.
The Applicant's own Invention Patent number 8703324 should be mentioned, which refers to a hydraulic machine consisting of an impeller housed in an open cylindrical chamber, formed by a right prism that has a minimum weight/volume ratio and whose right section is an equilateral triangle with curved sides.
However, with this present invention, the object obtained is a perfected hydraulic machine which amply surpasses Patent 8703324, thus obtaining a much higher yield, in addition to having achieved a more simple impeller design, as this invention is based on straight planes while in Patent 8703324 this had to be carried out by means of curved profiles which were difficult to produce and any variation in the profile's shape greatly influenced the machine's final yield.